Undertow
by alwayswriting
Summary: RyanSummer SethMarissa UPDATED!
1. one

            It was noon and the house was empty. 

            Summer Roberts walked down the stairs and into her kitchen. The cook along with the maid and gardener had the weekends off. The only good thing about that was being able to sleep in as late as she wanted without anyone making any noises. Having breakfast at noon was a normal thing for her on weekends.

 Summer was craving a ham and cheese omelet, but she didn't dare turn on the stove. The last thing she needed was a lecture from her father for burning down the house. Instead she grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and poured herself some cereal. She took a seat at the table and munched on her cornflakes. 

In her mind she went over today's plans: hang out with Coop, buy a new bikini for Holly's party, buy the new _Vogue_, check out the guys on the beach, make sure—_RING!_

She went to answer the phone and smiled at the sound of her best friend's voice.

"Coop, I was just thinking about our shopping trip. I saw this really cute green bikini and—"

            "I don't think I can go shopping with you today," Marissa Cooper said. She sounded terrible.

            "Are you okay?" Summer asked.

            Marissa let out a long sigh. "I just think I should stay home today. It's my parents, you know."

            "It's fine," Summer said. "Maybe I can stop by later with some videos."

            "Sure." It came out sounding like a shrug.

            Summer hung up with a frown. She was worried about her friend. Marissa had become withdrawn and moody ever since her mother told the family she was considering divorce. Summer wish she could help Marissa, but who was she to give out advice? Her stepmother was on other cruise around the world while her father was away on a business trip, and when they were home, they hardly exchanged any words to each other. The only thing she could offer Marissa was a night full of Brad Pitt and Johnny Depp.

            She turned back to her breakfast and groaned at the sight of soggy cornflakes. She decided to get something to eat while she was out today.

**

            Ryan Atwood finished wiping down the table and went behind the counter of the Crab Shack. The California sun was high in the sky as Newport Beach residents and tourists came and went with their lunch orders. He hated the rush at lunch. People were yelling at him to do this and to do that. Customer service sucked.

            He looked up at the door just as Summer walked in. If only Seth was here now. A small smile came to his face as he thought about telling Seth Summer had stopped by today. Seth would want to know every single detail, from the color of her nail polish to the way she took a bite of food. Ryan watched as she approached the counter.

            "Hey," he said.

            She looked up at him. "Hey."

            "Where's Marissa?" he asked. He knew things were getting complicated for her lately. He hadn't seen much of her since the Debutante Ball.

            "At home," Summer said. "I'm supposed to stop by there later." She placed her hand on the counter and felt something sticky on her skin. "Ew." 

            "Sorry." Ryan handed her a napkin and started to wipe down the counter. "We've been kind of busy around here."

            She rolled her eyes. "Well, there goes your tip." 

            Ryan stopped cleaning and threw down his rag. Her attitude was getting on his nerves. How could someone like Seth be interested in someone as stuck-up as her?

            Summer smiled at his reaction. "Chill, Ryan. I was only kidding."

            Ryan didn't care. He walked away from her.

            "Hey, aren't you going to take my order?" Summer called after him.

            He didn't care about a tip either.

**

            Marissa opened the front door to find her next-door-neighbor on the other side. "Hi, Seth."

            Seth Cohen smiled at her and handed her a large envelope. "This was delivered to our house by accident."

            "Thanks," she said, taking the mail. The letter was from one her father's stock investors. It probably wasn't good news.

            "So, how are you doing?" Seth asked.

            "Things could be better," she said, "but I'm okay." She glanced inside the house. "How's Ryan?"

            "If you mean 'How's Ryan?' as in 'Is he still pining away for me?' then he's doing great," Seth said.

            Marissa laughed. It had been awhile since she did that. 

            "Marissa, who's at the door?" Julie Cooper appeared next to her daughter. She saw Seth and smiled at him. "Hi, Seth."

            "Hi." He started to back away from the door. "I'll see you around?" he said to Marissa.

            She nodded and shut the door.

            "What did he want?" Julie asked.

            "They got some our mail." Marissa gave the envelope to her.

            "Oh, god, more evidence of how your father screwed up," Julie said, reading the address. She went inside Jimmy's office closing the door behind her.

            Marissa stood outside of the door, listening to her parents' voices grow louder.

**

            This time Summer was standing on the other side of the door. Marissa let her in with her shopping bags.

            "Did you get that bikini?" Marissa asked when they got to the privacy of her bedroom.

            "Yes, I did." Summer pulled the green bikini out from a bag. "Don't worry. I got you something too." She took out a carton of strawberry cheesecake ice cream. "I always come through for my friends."

            Marissa smiled. "Thanks, Summer, but what about—"

            Summer handed her a spoon. "Way ahead of you, Coop."

            They sat down on the bed and took turns eating from the carton. 

            "One more thing," Marissa said.

            Summer reached inside a bag and took out the videos. "Your pick. _Meet Joe Black or _Chocolat_."_


	2. two

FYI: The title of this fic is from the song, "Undertow" by Ivy. If you read the lyrics, it kind of goes with this story.

**

            The night had been just what Marissa needed; four hours drooling over Brad Pitt in a suit and Johnny Depp's dark brown eyes. The carton of ice cream seemed to do wonders too.

            Summer walked out of the Cooper's house and down the driveway to her car. She caught a whiff of cigarette smoke in the air.

            Ryan was standing at the end of the Cohen's driveway. He had on a gray hooded sweatshirt with the ends of his white T-shirt sticking out from underneath. He turned his eyes towards her as he took in a long drag of his cigarette. 

            "Hey," he said, letting out the smoke in one breath.

            Summer waved her hand in front of her face. "Excuse you."

            Her annoyed expression spread a slow smile across his face. For once, someone was irritating her and not the other way around. "So, you and Marissa hung out tonight?" 

            "Yeah, we watched movies and stuff," she said. "She probably needs some company." Ryan's face lit up at the suggestion. "That's why Luke's coming over later." Oh, she was evil.

            Ryan shrugged off the revelation. "Cool."

            "Well, I have to go," Summer said nonchalantly. She swung her bags with her hips. "See ya."

            Ryan watched her get in her expensive fancy car and drive away. "Bitch." He tossed his cigarette butt to the ground just as Luke's black truck came into view.

**

            Last night with Summer was fun and easygoing, but tonight was another story. Marissa hesitated before she entered Holly's beach house. There were too many people. Too many people who knew what her family was going through. Too many preying eyes. 

            "You okay?" Luke Ward said as he grabbed her hand. "We can leave if you want."

            "No, let's just have some fun tonight," she said, even though she doubted it.

            They walked into the kitchen where the keg was. 

            "I'll go get us some beers," Luke said.

            He left her side and Marissa turned to the crowds of teenagers. She felt like everyone was staring at her, judging her.

            "Hey, Coop." Summer placed a hand on Marissa's shoulder. "I'm so glad you came." She twirled in her green bikini top and jean shorts. "So?"

            "The green looks great on you," Marissa said.

            Luke came back with the beers. "Here you go." He handed her the clear plastic cup. "Hey, Summer."

            Summer smiled at him just as she noticed the latest arrivals to the party. "What are they doing here?"

            Luke and Marissa turned to see Seth and Ryan walk inside. 

**

            "Are you sure you want to be here?" Ryan asked. He scanned the party and saw Marissa with Luke and Summer.

            "Absolutely," Seth said. He also spotted Marissa, but his eyes lingered more on Summer. "Wow. She has on a new bikini." He felt his cheeks grow warm and turned his face.

            "So, go get your game on and report back to me," Ryan said with a nudge.

            "Oh, right, my game." Seth straightened his shoulders and made his way to Summer, who was now alone. "Hey, Summer." His voice came out squeaky.

            "Hey." She took a drink of her beer and waved to someone across the room. "Hi, Becca!" She brushed past Seth.

            "Yeah, it was nice talking to you too," Seth said to himself.

**

            Ryan watched Seth's shoulders slump again; it was obvious Summer had ignored him. She left him and went up to a group of girls on the other side of the room. Again, he had to wonder what Seth saw in her. How many times would she have to diss him to make him realize she wasn't interested? She looked up at him suddenly, making eye contact. Maybe it was because he was a sixteen-year-old guy, or maybe it was because he hadn't had any action in awhile, but a sense of electricity seemed to surge through his body as he watched her watching him watching her. It was if as they were having their own private conversation with their eyes.

            "Hey, Ryan," Marissa said from behind him.

            He turned, startled.

            "Sorry," she said. 

            "Oh, um—" He ran a hand through his hair. "How are you?"

            Marissa smiled at his nervousness. "Fine. You?"

            "Good," he said. "So, do you want a drink? Can I get you a drink?"

            Marissa raised the cup she was holding in her hand.

            "Right," Ryan said. "Well, I'm going to get a drink then." He walked over to the keg and grabbed a plastic cup from the counter.

            "Mission impossible," Seth said coming up to him.

            "What?" Ryan handed his cup to the keg guy.

            "Summer," Seth said. "It was another hit and run."

            "You must be pretty tough," Ryan said. He took his cup of beer from the guy. "You put up with crap from this girl. She doesn't give you anything in return, Seth."

            They watched Summer from across the room as she danced with the group of girls to the hip-hop song on the sound system. She laughed and tossed her dark hair over her tan shoulders. She ran her hands over her jean shorts and her green bikini top.

            "Ryan, my man," Seth leaned against the counter as if admiring a piece of art, "that is what she gives me."

**

            Summer woke up to the sound of people shouting. Her father and stepmother were home. She put her pillow over her face to drown out the noise—it didn't help. She got off her bed just as her bedroom door opened.

            Gloria Roberts placed her hands on her hips at the sight of her stepdaughter still in her pajamas. Gloria was all set to start her day dressed in a black top and matching slacks with her dark hair in a bun. "Do you know what time it is, Summer?" 

            "When did you and Dad get home?" Summer asked. She put her hair up in loose ponytail.

            "Early this morning," Gloria said. "I got in at around seven, Jack at nine."

            "How was your cruise?" Summer looked through her clothes for an outfit.

            "It was so relaxing. The ship had a spa on board and everything," Gloria said. "I'll have to take you with me on my next one."

            It wasn't the first time Summer had heard that promise from her stepmother. She continued looking through her closet.

            "Do you need some new clothes for school, Summer?" Gloria walked over to her. "Maybe we can go on a shopping spree. When does school start anyway?"

            "In three weeks." Summer took a white shirt off a hanger. "And no, I don't need any clothes."

            "You sure?" Gloria touched a pink tank-top and wrinkled her nose. "This material is so from last season."

            Summer snatched it from her hand. "Do you mind? I need to get dressed."

            "Well, hurry, then," Gloria said, "your father is downstairs and he wants to talk to you."

**

            Jack Roberts typed furiously on his computer laptop. He had to redo figures, send e-mails, read the latest reports—all before the day's end.

            A soft knock came from his office door. "Daddy?" 

            Jack looked up as his daughter walked in. "Come in, Summer."

            She closed the door and stepped inside her father's office. When she was little, she used to hide under the desk and pretend it was a fort. Her teddy bear and stuffed animals kept her company under the construction made of blankets and pillows. Being an only child had made her very imaginative. Now her father's office seemed intimidating to her, full of books and papers.

            "How was London?" Summer asked, sitting down in a chair.

            "Damn computer." Jack slammed his hand on the keyboard. He glanced at her. "What was that, sweetie?"

            "Nothing," she said. "Gloria said you wanted to see me?"

            "Oh, yes." He turned to her. "Are you still friends with that Marissa Cooper girl?"

            "Why?"

            "I want you to stop hanging out with her," he said.

            Summer sat up in her seat. "Are you serious? She's been my best friend since, like, kindergarten."

            "I heard about her father, Summer," Jack said sternly. "That is not the kind of family I want you to be associated with."

            Summer crossed her arms in front of her chest. "And like we're 'Family of the Year?'" 

            "Don't start," Jack said. He softened his voice. "Please, Summer, I'm just looking out for you, you know that, right, sweetie?"

            She looked into his green eyes, wondering if he was being sincere or not. He probably meant that he was looking out for his own reputation. What would the guys at the office think knowing that Jack Roberts's daughter was friends with Jimmy Cooper's girl?

"Can I go now?" she said. 

            Jack nodded.

            Summer quickly left her father's office.


	3. three

**

            Seth was dying. The ninja swiftly swung his blade into his chest and that was that. Seth Cohen was a dead man.

            "Seth, you have a visitor." Sandy Cohen walked into the living room with Marissa.

            Seth looked up from his video game. "Oh, hey, Marissa."

            She smiled and joined him on the couch.

            "Do you two want anything to eat or drink?" Sandy asked.

            "No, thanks," Marissa said.

            "How about some iced tea?" Seth said. 

            "Okay," Sandy said, turning to go.

            "And, Dad, while you're in the kitchen, how about fixing me up a turkey sandwich with lettuce, tomatoes, and a little bit of mayo?" Seth said. "I'm trying to watch my figure."

            "Funny, Seth," Sandy said. "I'll just leave you guys alone."

            "Do you always give your dad a hard time?" Marissa said smiling.

            "That was nothing," Seth said with a shrug. "So, what brings you over to my side of the driveway?"

            "I was bored," she said.

            "And you came here to be unbored?" Seth asked with surprise.

            "Actually…"

            "Say no more," Seth said, "but if you're looking for Ryan, he's at work right now. You're more than welcome to hang out here until he comes back though."

            "Thanks." She leaned back on the couch. "So, what are you playing?"

            "Ninja Masters 4," he said. "Much too complicated and kind of gory, if you're offended by animated blood that is."

            "I'll give it a try," she said.

            He handed her the other game controller. "Okay, but you've been warned." 

**

            Another day wasted working at the Crab Shack. Ryan waved to the rest of the guys who had closed with him and went to the bike rack. He took off his blue work shirt and put on his gray hooded sweatshirt over his white shirt. As he got on his bike, he heard the sound of approaching footsteps on the boardwalk. 

            Summer was walking up to him.

            "Isn't it kind of late for a walk?" he said with a smirk.

            "So?" 

            He noticed the edge in her voice. "What? Did you break a nail today or something?"

            "Fuck you." She continued walking. She heard Ryan's bike next to her. "Leave me alone."

            "Hey, sorry," he said. "I didn't mean anything by what I said."

            She turned away from him. "Yeah, okay." 

            "So, what's wrong?" he asked, slowly pedaling his bike beside her.

            "Like you care." The edge was back.

            "I don't," he said, "but it might help if you talked to someone."

            Summer stopped walking. Ryan stopped with her and waited for her to say something.

 "I hate my parents," she said after a moment.

             "Yeah?"

            "They go away for weeks and when they come home, all they want to do is control my life," she continued. She looked up at him. "My dad wants me to stop hanging out with Marissa."

            "Really?" Ryan said. "What did you say to him?"

            "I tried to tell him that Marissa's, like, my only friend," Summer said. "He didn't listen to me. All he cares about is making sure I don't taint his name, but I mean, god, he's not exactly a saint either."

            Ryan smiled.

            "What?" she said.

            "Nothing," he said. "It's just that I understand where you're coming from, that's all."

            "You do?" 

            "Yeah, kind of shocking, huh? You have something in common with the kid from Chino." Summer's reaction was full of disbelief. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

            "So, what's your story?" she asked. "Why do you hate your parents?"

            "Well, for one thing, my mom kind of abandoned me," he said.

            Summer noticed the hurt in his eyes, but it immediately vanished as if a stone wall came into place.

            "I think it's the best thing that's ever happened to me," he said. "I mean, the Cohens took me in their home instead of letting me rot in jail, you know. I have no complaints there." He paused. "Is this bonding thing kind of creeping you out?"

"Just a little," Summer said.

"Same here." Ryan put his feet on the bike pedals. "So, do you need me to walk you home?

            "I can manage," she said.

            "I insist." 

            "Well, okay, then."

            They started moving again.

            "I won't tell anyone about this either," Ryan said.

**

            "Dude! You are totally kicking my ass!" Seth punched the A button, the B button, the A and B button at the same time—it didn't matter. Marissa was definitely going to win this battle.

            Game Over appeared on the TV screen and Marissa burst into laughter. 

            "Alright, Cohen, I believe you owe me ten bucks," she said with a smug expression. She held out her hand. "Pay up."

            Seth reluctantly reached inside his pocket and pulled out some cash. He found a ten dollar bill and gave it to her. "I just don't understand it. I haven't been able to beat this game all week and you come over and do it."

            "What I can say?" she said, waving the money in his face. "I'm that good."

            "That's it." Seth stood up. "I'm kicking you out of my house."

            Marissa laughed again. "What?" 

            Seth pointed a finger to the door. "Get out, Marissa, I mean it."

            "Uh-huh, whatever," she said, turning away from him.

"Yeah, the tough guy thing never did work for me," Seth said, lowering his hand.

Marissa glanced up at the clock. "Oh, wow, it's pretty late." She got up from her seat. "I should be getting back home. Can you just tell Ryan I stopped by?"

            "Sure," Seth said. 

            They walked to the door together.

            "So, is it too much to ask for a rematch?" Seth said.

            "Anytime, anyplace," Marissa said.


	4. four

Thanks to the readers and their wonderful feedback!

**

            Marissa listened to the sounds of her footsteps as she walked down the Cohen's driveway. She couldn't believe how time flew by while playing a video game with Seth. She fingered the ten dollar bill in her pocket and smiled to herself. She actually had a fun time with Seth tonight.

            As Marissa continued walking, she heard the sound of someone coming towards her. Ryan appeared from the shadows riding on his bike. He stopped in front of her. 

            "Hey," he said.

            "Hey." She glanced back at the house. "I was just, um, you know, visiting and…" She felt her cheeks grow warm, afraid that Ryan would know she had come over to see him.

            "Are you leaving already?" he said.

            "I should," she said. "It's getting late."

            Ryan lowered his eyes. "Okay."

            They turned to go their separate ways when Marissa turned back.

            "Hey, Ryan," she said, "where were you tonight?"

            He cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

            "Seth said you were supposed to get out of work at ten," she said. "It's almost midnight."

            "I, um, I took the long way," he said.

            Marissa looked at him questionably, but accepted the answer. She waved at him and turned the corner at the end of the driveway.

**

            "Hey, man." Seth came out of the living room as Ryan stepped inside the house. "Where have you been? Marissa was just here."

            "Yeah, I saw her," Ryan said. He placed his bookbag on the ground. "How long was she here?"

            "A couple of hours," Seth said. "We hung out, played some Ninja Masters, and let me just say she whooped my ass."

            "Guys don't really admit it when a girl whoops their ass," Ryan said smiling.

            "But, it was a good whooping, if you know what I mean," Seth said as they walked into the living room. "So, where were you all night?"

            "I, uh, I walked Summer home," Ryan said.

            "Whoa, there, buddy." Seth stared at him in disbelief. "Summer? Summer Roberts? My Summer?"

            Ryan nodded.

            "Did she say anything about me?" Seth said. "Does she want the goods on me? Come on, Ryan, you have to tell me something."

            "It was nothing," Ryan said. "She was at the Crab Shack and it was late so I walked her home."

            Seth fell back in the couch. "What I wouldn't give to be in your shoes right now."

            Ryan couldn't help but feel guilty though for spending time with Summer, time that Seth wanted so badly. He opened the patio door to the pool. "I'm pretty tired. I think I'm going to bed."

            "Wait," Seth said. "You can't just leave me like that. Tell me that you spent the night with Summer and not give any details."

            "Well, you spent the night with Marissa, so I guess we're even," Ryan said.

            "Oh, yeah," Seth said. He stood up to leave. "Good night."

**

            Summer looked at her bedroom ceiling through her lavender blanket. She had been awake for a few hours now, but she dreaded to get out of bed. Another day with her father and stepmother. Another day of misery. She finally threw the blanket off her and sat up. She ran her hands through her dark hair and let out a long sigh.

            Just then, her cell phone rang. She reached for it on her desk.

            "Hey, Summer," Marissa said on the other end.

            Summer went to her closet and looked through her hangers. "Oh, hey, Coop, what's up?" 

            "Did you want to do something today?" Marissa asked. "I feel really bad that I cancelled out shopping trip the other day. Let me make it up to you."

            "You don't have to do anything like that for me," Summer said. 

            The sound of Gloria yelling downstairs echoed throughout the house.

            "On second thought," Summer said, "I need to get out of this place."

**

            Summer had managed to sneak out of the house without her father noticing and asking her where she was going. If she told him she was going to see Marissa, she would have been locked in her room until school started.

            On the boardwalk, Summer saw Ryan busing tables at the Crab Shack. His back was facing her as he collected dirty plates and cups. Last night had been an interesting experience, kind of like when Marissa made her try out the new yogurt flavor at the ice cream shop. "You won't know if you like it unless you try it," Marissa had told her. Her words went beyond yogurt though.

            Ryan turned suddenly, startling Summer. She recovered with a smile. "Hey."

             "Hey." He tucked the cleaning rag in his back pocket. "What are you doing here?"

            "I'm meeting Coop," she said. She fiddled with the strap of her purse. Why was she so nervous? "Thanks again for walking me home last night."

            "No problem," he said with a shrug. 

            "Hey, Ryan! We need you back here!" a waiter called from the counter.

            "I have to get back," Ryan said. He picked up his tray of dishes and went back inside the restaurant.

            A hand touched Summer's shoulder. She turned to see Marissa.

            "Was that Ryan?" Marissa asked.

            "Yeah."

            Summer saw her friend's eyes on Ryan. It was obvious that Marissa had a crush on Ryan. Her own stomach was still doing flip-flops. Ryan was cute, but so what? It didn't mean anything. Besides, Marissa had Luke and there was no way those two would ever break up.

            "So, are we ready to hit the stores?" Summer said. "My dad's credit card is just dying to get used and abused."

**

            Summer peeked her head through the front door for any sign of her father or Gloria. The coast was clear. As she ran up the stairs to her room, her father's voice stopped her.

            "Summer, come back down here," Jack said.

            She turned around slowly. She put on her innocent face. "Oh, hi, Daddy." 

            "Where have you been all day?" he said.

            Summer raised her shopping bags. 

            "And who was your shopping partner?" he asked.

            "No one, Daddy," she said.

            Jack crossed his arms across his chest. "I don't appreciate being lied to."

            "But…"

            "I had a business call with Mr. Kramer a few minutes ago and he mentioned that he saw you with Marissa Cooper today," Jack said. "Now, tell me who's lying, Summer, you or Mr. Kramer?"

            "Dad, you can't expect me to stop being friends with Marissa," Summer said.

            "Yes, I do," he said. 

            Summer stared at her father in disbelief. She turned and ran up the stairs.

            Gloria walked into the lobby just as Summer slammed her door. 

            "What happened?" she asked Jack.

            "She's out of control, Gloria," he said. "She doesn't listen to me. She doesn't follow my rules."

            "She's a teenager, Jack. Cut her some slack."

            "Cut her some slack?" Jack said frustrated. "I've given her everything and she's been nothing but ungrateful to me."

            "I'll go talk to her," Gloria said. 

**

            "Summer?" Gloria opened the bedroom door to see Summer in bed, her back turned against the door. "Can I come in?" Summer remained still; only the sound of her soft sobbing showed that she was at least listening. Gloria walked in and sat down on the edge of the Summer's bed.

            "Come on, sweetie, talk to me," Gloria said. "I know how your father gets sometime. He can be demanding and unfair, but he's looking after you, you know."

            "No, he's not," Summer said.

            "How do you know that?" 

            Summer sat up and dabbed her eyes with a tissue. "He doesn't want me to be friends with Marissa anymore because of what her father did. It's not Marissa's fault. It's not like I'm friends with her dad. I'm friends with Marissa."

            "I know how close you and Marissa are, but I think your father has a point," Gloria said. She moved closer to Summer. "Marissa and her family are going through a lot right now and maybe she needs to spend some time alone, or even some more time with her family. You understand that, right?"

            "I guess so."

            "So, are you going to give Marissa come space then?" 

            "If that's what she needs."

            "Good." Gloria patted Summer's hand. "I'll go tell your father you're okay."

            Summer laid back down on bed after her stepmother left. She curled up into a ball and closed her eyes, shutting out the world.


	5. five

**

            Jimmy Cooper looked at all the picture frames Sandy in his office. Pictures of Sandy and Kirsten. Kirsten and Seth. One thing he noticed was that in every single picture, all three of them were smiling as if they were always happy. He thought about his own family, how it all seemed to be falling apart.

            "I have all your papers together," Sandy said, coming back into his office. "I can look these over by this weekend unless you need them sooner."

            "No, this weekend is fine," Jimmy said. "Thanks again for helping me out. I know it's a big mess and…"

            "Don't worry about it, Jimmy," Sandy said. He sat down behind his desk. "So, I never knew Marissa was into playing video games."

            "What do you mean?"

            "She and Seth were up all night playing video games at my house," Sandy said.

            "She told me she was going over there, but I didn't know it was to play video games," Jimmy said smiling. "I mean, Marissa's the type to try anything once, but I thought it was more like bungee jumping or skydiving, not video games."

            "They looked like they were having a lot of fun together though," Sandy said.

            "That's good." Jimmy stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I'm glad to hear that Marissa was enjoying herself especially with what's going on right now."

            "Now, don't be so hard on yourself, Jimmy," Sandy said. "You're trying your best to take care of this, and I'm going to look over these papers and hopefully we can come up with something."

            "Thank you."

**

            Summer hadn't talked or seen Marissa in four days. She avoided the hang-outs; she let her voicemail pick up whenever Marissa called her cellphone; and even tonight at Bobby's party, she went in the other direction whenever Marissa tried to approach her. 

            She hid in a corner with her plastic cup full of beer, her eyes observing the party over the rim. The rap music pulsated through the beach house. Her head was pounding from the bass and the alcohol. She managed to stumble out to the deck, bumping into a few people on the way, but she soon felt the soft sand beneath her bare feet as she stepped on the beach.

            The ocean's waves lured her to them. The sound of party became fainter and the sound of the water and wind became louder. She sat down on the sand and gazed out to the ocean.

**

            "Have you seen Summer?" Marissa asked Luke. She scanned the crowded house for her friend.

            "Not since we got here," Luke said. "Did you guys have a fight or something?"

            "I don't think so," she said, "but I think she's been avoiding me."

            "Hey, Luke, we have one more seat open!" Joe Thompson said from the card table. "Are you in?"

            Luke glanced at Marissa. 

            "Go ahead," she said. She stepped back out to the dance floor looking for Summer.

**

            "Hey." 

            Summer looked up to see Ryan standing next to her. "Are you, like, stalking me or something?"

            "Don't flatter yourself," he said. He pulled out his cigarette box. "That Bobby guy won't let us smoke inside the house."

            "Do you have to do that around me?"

            "I can go." He turned.

            "Wait. You don't have to."

            Ryan lit up the cigarette and took in a long drag. He let it out in a cloud of smoke. "So, what are you doing out here?"

            "Thinking."

            "About what?"

            "God, noisy?"

            "Sorry."

            A moment of silence passed between them.

            "It's just that life is so unfair, you know," Summer said. "It's like the only person who can't control your life is yourself. God, I hate my dad. He made me stop being friends with Coop. I mean, Coop and I have been friends for, like, ever and now he just  wants me to stop like it's that easy. Like there's a button or something. He has no idea what a friend is. I mean, he has no friends. He's an old miserable man and I hate him."

            Ryan sat down next to her and looked at her with awe. "You got that all out in one breath?"

            "What?"

            "Nothing," he said with a smile.

            "Well, I'm glad you're amused with this," she said. "At least someone is having a good time."

            Ryan raised his hands. "Who said I was having a good time?"

            "Marissa's here," she said. "That's why you came, right? I mean, it's pretty obvious that you two want each other."

            "She has Luke," Ryan said. He flicked his cigarette butt into the ocean. "I mean, I'm just this loser from Chino, right? I have nothing to give her."

            "Yeah, you're right," Summer said. "You're not her type anyway."

            "And what's her type?"

            "Luke."

            "You mean all muscles, no brain?" Ryan said.

            "Hey, Luke has a brain," Summer said. "I'm just not sure if it's a big one."

            Ryan burst into laughter.

            Summer pushed him playfully. "And you better not tell him I said that either."

            "Yeah, like me and Luke have a lot of meaningful conversations," he said.

            "Look at us," Summer said. "Anything can happen."

            They sat in silence again, looking out to the ocean. 

            "You're more my type anyway," Summer said.

            Ryan turned to her. The statement seemed to come out of the blue. She placed a hand on his leg. "Summer.."

            She moved her hand up with a seductive smile. "I like bad boys and I've been a bad girl, Ryan." She leaned in for a kiss. 

            Ryan felt her hot breath his skin as she brushed her lips on his. He raised his hands to touch her face when he noticed the empty plastic cup next to her. He knew better than to do this, to take advantage of this situation. Summer had been drinking and she was vulnerable. He gently pushed her away.

            "What?" she said, her face filled with hurt.

            "I can't do this," he said. He stood up. "I'm going to go back to the party." He waited for her to get up, to walk back with him, but she remained in place. turning away from him.

**

            Seth stood in the crowded living room watching the dance floor for any sign of Summer. There were plenty of petite brunettes in bikinis in the room, but none of them were Summer. 

            "You haven't seen Summer, have you?" Marissa said, coming up from behind him.

            "No," he said.

            "I've been looking for her all night," she said.

            "Is everything okay?"

            "Yeah, I just need to talk to her, that's all." She watched Seth fidget in the crowd. He was clearly feeling uncomfortable. "What are you doing here, Seth?"

            "What?" He raised his beer cup, which was still full to the top. "I'm here to have a good time, you know, get jiggy with it. People still say that, right?"

            Marissa smiled. "Come on, let's dance."

            "Me? Dance? No way."

            Marissa grabbed his hand. "Come on." 

"If Luke sees us dancing…"

"Forget Luke."

"He is bigger than me, you know." 

It was no use. Seth followed Marissa as she led them to the dance floor. A hip-hop song was blaring from the stereo. Seth stood still, scratching his head as Marissa danced in front of him.

"You can do it, Seth." She took his hands and placed them on her hips. "Just move with the beat."

The beat. That involved rhythm and as far Seth knew, he had none; still, he started to move and soon enough, he had found a beat. His heartbeat. He smiled to himself while Marissa laughed and danced with him. His grip tightened on her hips as he became more confidant. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You got it, Cohen," she said.


	6. six

Sorry for the wait. I was out of town, but thanks again for reading and for positive reviews!

**

            Ryan watched Seth and Marissa dance in the middle of the living room. He didn't know whether to feel jealous, happy, or guilty. In fact, he was probably feeling all three. He leaned against the wall as other party-goers brushed past him. He suddenly felt very alone. He didn't belong here. Not with the guys and their blonde hair and sporty shorts or with the girls and their fake and bake tans and cover up foundation skin. 

            He continued to watch Seth and Marissa. That made sense. That was normal. He and Marissa? Never in a million years.

 A figure caught his eye on the other side of the dance floor. 

            Summer.

            She was also watching Seth and Marissa. She frowned and touched her lips as if recalling their kiss. At least Ryan knew that she was feeling guilty about it. She slid into a chair and lowered her head into her hands.

            "Hey, Ryan!" Seth came up to him. "Did you see me out there? I was busting a move!"

            Ryan's attention went from Summer to Seth. He tried to peek another look at Summer, but Seth blocked his view. 

            "You were great," Ryan said.

            Seth pulled Marissa to his side. "Thanks to my teacher."

            Marissa avoided eye contact with Ryan. "Hey."

            Ryan studied her for a moment. Her cheeks seemed to grow red at his presence. "Hey."

            "We're going to get a drink," Seth said to Ryan. "Want anything?"

            "I'm okay," Ryan said.

            As soon as they left, Ryan looked back at Summer, but the chair was empty.

**

            "So, you and Summer are, like, best friends, right?" Seth said as he poured himself a soft drink. "I mean, you two are pretty close?" He took a drink from his cup innocently. "You two talk about everything together. Girls do that a lot, right?"

            Marissa smiled at his questions. She knew Seth had a crush on Summer. Ever since the first grade, it was obvious to everyone. Well, except maybe for Summer.

            "You guys probably talk about make-up, and movies, and uh, candy, and boys," Seth continued. "Like you probably talk to Summer about Luke and she talks to you about…"

            "Seth…"

            He almost spit out his last gulp of cola. "She does?"

            "Seth, what do you want me to do?" she asked.

            "Nothing." He placed his drink down and ran his hand through his hair nervously. "I mean, we're friends, right? I let you beat me at Ninja Masters and…"

            "I beat you fair and square," she said.

            Seth glanced around the kitchen. "Keep it down, okay?" He lowered his voice. "So, you beat me at Ninja Masters and you gave me some dancing lessons, I think that qualifies us to be friends, am I right?"

            Marissa nodded.

            "As your friend, could you do some digging for me?" he asked.

            "I wish I could help, Seth," she said, "but Summer and I aren't exactly talking right now."

            "What happened?"

            "I wish I knew. She's been giving me the cold shoulder for a few days now."

            Seth grinned. "This is perfect!"

            "What?"

            "I mean, sorry that you and Summer are best buds right now," he said, "but this can work out for you and me."

            "How?"

            "I can go to Summer as your go-between. I'll tell her that you're hurting and that you want to talk," Seth said. "And then she can tell me what's going on and I can come back and tell you. I'll be her shoulder to cry on and you can get your best friend back."

            "You think it will work?"

            "My plans never fail."

**

            "I hate my life." Summer fell back onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling, but it kept going in and out of focus. She groaned and clutched her head. She didn't even remember who had given her a ride home. Kelly? Or maybe it was Holly? She turned to her side and groaned even louder from the pain of the sudden movement. 

            Her skin was sticky with sweat, but her hands were cold and shaky. Vomit rose in her throat, but not high enough for her to rush to the toilet. She kicked off her sandals and lifted her legs up to the bed; the cool sheets felt marvelous under her hot skin. She licked her lips and thought about her clumsy kiss with Ryan. God, she was stupid. What the hell was she thinking? But, he was right there. She took a chance and she was now regretting it. Still, she couldn't get the taste of his mouth out of hers. His mouth tasted of beer and smoke. The mixture was intoxicating. 

            It could never happen again. It was a mistake. A moment of weakness. Ryan had no feelings for her. Marissa was the one he wanted and Marissa wanted him too. 

            "I hate my life," she said again.

**

            "Uh, hey, Summer."

            Summer looked up through her sunglasses at Seth. She raised her eyebrows. "What?"

            "I'm Seth Cohen. I live next door to Marissa and…"

            "I know who you are," she said impatiently. Her head was still throbbing from last night. Her bloodshot eyes were hidden behind her sunglasses—a disguise for when she snuck out of the house early this morning in case her father and Gloria were awake.

            "Oh, you do?" Seth said. He sat down across from her in the booth. "You've never spoken to me before so I just assumed…"

            "What do you want?" She took drink of her orange juice. "I have a huge headache and I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now."

            "Well, that's what you get for boozing," Seth said aside.

            "What did you say?"

            "Nothing," he said quickly. "Anyway, I just had a message from Marissa to give to you, that's all."

            Summer immediately sat up with interest. "Marissa? What did she say?"

             "She misses you and uh, she wants to make sure you're doing okay," Seth said. "She doesn't know what's going on for sure, but she hopes you and her can start talking again."

            Summer's eyes saddened. "Tell her it's not her fault."

            "What isn't her fault?"

            "That I'm the worst friend she's ever had." Summer got up and gathered her things. "Thanks for the message."

**

            Ryan turned the corner and bumped into a person. He faltered on the boardwalk and mumbled, "Sorry."

            Summer was standing in front of him. She was dressed in jeans and a white tank-top. Her dark hair was up in a careless ponytail. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. The strap of a red bag was hanging on her shoulder.

            "You okay?" he asked.

            "Fine," she said, pushing past him.

            He grabbed her arm suddenly. "Are you sure?"

            "I said I'm fine." She pulled her arm loose and walked away from him.

            Ryan watched her go until she disappeared in the crowds.

**

            "Did you order without me?" Ryan took a seat in the booth that Seth was sitting in. 

            "Not yet," Seth said. "I got distracted by someone."

            "Summer?"

            "She was just here."

            "I saw her leaving," Ryan said. "She looked pretty upset."

            "She was," Seth said. "I think something's going on between her and Marissa. They're not talking. It might be a fight or something."

            "A fight?"

            "Probably over a guy too," Seth said. "All I can say is that they better not be fighting over Luke. It is so not worth it."

            Ryan looked away uneasily. Did Summer tell Marissa about the kiss on the beach? About the extra time he and Summer had been spending together? 

            "Hey, Ryan, you okay?" Seth asked.

            Ryan turned back to him. "Oh, sorry."

            "It's okay, buddy," Seth said. "I'm sure Marissa could use a sympathetic ear at the moment if you know what I mean."

            "Yeah, sure."

            "And while you're comforting Marissa," Seth said, "I'll be with Summer."

            Ryan looked away again.


	7. seven

**

            There was a place under the boardwalk that people only talked about and as far as Summer knew, no one she knew had ever tried to venture into the uncharted territory. 

            Until now.

            Summer felt her feet sink into the sand as she walked past sleeping homeless people. The stench was overwhelming to her. She tried not to inhale the stale odor that reminded her of the one time when the gardener found a dead cat in the bushes, solving the mystery as to why there was a foul smell coming from the rose bushes. She wrapped her arms around her naked arms; it was much colder underneath the boardwalk, away from the sunlight.

            "You lost your way, sweetheart?" A man dressed in sweatpants and a black trenchcoat stood beside her. He smiled at her, showing rows of plaque and gingivitis. "Or are you here to tell us folks that your church is giving out free food today?"

            "I was wondering where I can get something," she said. Her voice came out raspy; she didn't even recognize the sound of it. 

            The man raised an eyebrow. "What you looking for, darling?"

            Summer took out a prescription bottle filled with Gloria's medication. "I want a trade."

            The man read the bottle's label in Summer's hand. "That's some heavy stuff, kid. Expensive too. What you willing to trade for it?"

            "Anything that can help me stop feeling," she said.

            The man laughed. "Shit. You can get your boyfriend to drive you up to some college's campus and get wasted at a frat house for that."

            "Alcohol won't work," she said. "I want something that will make me stop feeling forever."

            The man turned serious at Summer's request. "You really want something, huh?"

            She nodded.

            He looked at the bottle. "What you got there will help me out with the cash flow. Junkies love that stuff."

            "So, you want a trade?"

            "Give me the stash first."

            Summer gripped the bottle tightly in her hands in protest.

            "I gotta make sure it's the real stuff, kid," he said. "Let me sale some tonight and if it's the real deal, we got a business agreement, alright?"

            "I'm not gonna give you the whole bottle," she said. "What if you don't give me the real stuff?"

            "I run a fair business." He took in a deep breath. "Fine. Here's what we do. Give me a couple pills. I'll sell them, see how it goes. If it goes well, I'll give you some stuff."

            Summer looked at him skeptically. 

            "You can always go somewhere else, kid," he said, turning.

            "Wait." Summer was desperate. She needed to stop her emotions, shut them off for good. "I'll give you some of the pills."

            "All of it," he said, walking into the shadow. 

            Summer saw the sunlight from above split his face in half as he stood half in light and half in shade. She bit her lip in hesitation. 

            "So, what is it gonna be darling? We got a deal or what?" he asked with his hand extended.

            "We meet back here tomorrow night, alright?" she said.

            "Alright."

            "Promise?" Summer knew having a drug dealer make a promise was like asking the world to stop turning. It was impossible. Still, she needed to hear it.

            The man smirked. "I promise." It was as hollow as Summer predicted. His hand still waited for the bottle.

            Summer placed the orange bottle in his hand. He grinned and placed it in his coat pocket.

            "Ask for Danny tomorrow," he said.

            "Eight o'clock?"

            "See you then, sweetheart."

            Summer stood still for a moment after the man left her. Her body seemed to go numb all of a sudden, questioning her actions. A sleeping woman nearby moaned and shifted her position on her bed of newspapers. The sound woke Summer from her reverie. She wrapped her arms around herself again and quickly fled the scene.

**

            Ryan opened the front door to find Marissa on the other side. She smiled at him and peeked over his shoulder.

            "Is Seth here?" she asked.

            Ryan was surprised to hear her ask for Seth. Get a grip, he told himself, Marissa can talk to anyone she wants.

            "He's in the living room," he said.

            He led her into the room, where Seth was playing a video game. Seth looked up at her and motioned to the other controller.

            "Here for your rematch?" Seth said.

            "Actually, I came here to talk," she said. She turned to Ryan. "Can we be alone for a moment?"

            "Sure," Ryan said with a shrug. He watched Seth turn off the television set in the middle of his video game, something that even his parents had never accomplished, and turn to Marissa as she sat down next to him. 

            In the pool house, he put on his headphones. He laid on his bed, tapping his fingers to the beat and singing along in his head. The loud rock music blared in his ears and soon enough, he was fast asleep.

**

            "She said that?" Marissa's lip trembled at the news of Seth's run-in with Summer that morning. "She said she was the worst friend I ever had? Why would she say something like that?"

            "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you two fighting about?" Seth asked.

            "That's just it," she said. "I have no idea what is going on. One minute we were out shopping, having a good time, and then the next thing I know, she's ignoring me."

            "So, nothing happened to make her start acting this way?"

            "I don't know," she said. "I mean, I can't think of…" Her eyes became filled with distress. "My dad."

            "Your dad?"

            "What if she's mad at me too?" Marissa felt the heaviness of tears in her chest. "Every single person I know has some kind of grudge against me now ever since they found out what my dad did to their parents' money. What if Summer hates me because of that?"

            "Everyone knows Mr. Roberts does all his own finances," Seth said. "My dad told me that he's, like, paranoid about his money."

            "Seth, I don't know what to do anymore." A tear slid down Marissa's cheek. "Everything is falling apart around me."

            Seth sat uncomfortably as Marissa wiped away her tears. He placed a hand on her arm for support. She learned in and rested her head on his shoulder.

**

            The sound of the pool house's door opening woke Ryan up immediately. He took the headphones off his head as Seth sat down on the edge of his bed.

            "What time is it?" Ryan asked, still half-asleep.

            "It's almost eleven," Seth said. "What happened? Did you pass out or something?"

            "I must have been tired." Ryan sat up. "Did Marissa leave?"

            "A few minutes ago," Seth said. He frowned at the memory of her unhappiness. "She wanted to talk about Summer."

            "How did it go?"

            "Not so good. All I know is that it goes way deeper than fighting over a boy. Marissa said it might be because of what her dad did, you know, with the money stuff."

            Ryan thought back the night he walked Summer home. She had told him about her father demanding her to stop being friends with Marissa. She said it again on the beach at the party. _He made me stop being friends with Coop_.

            "Maybe I can talk to Summer," Ryan said.

            "You?" Seth couldn't hide the shock in his voice. "I mean, I'm glad you want to help or whatever, but why do you think Summer will talk to you at all?"

            "She will."

            "Come on, Ryan, now is not the time to be egotistical," Seth said with a smile. "I mean, Summer has that down pretty well."

            "I'm serious," Ryan said.

            Seth looked him over. He was definitely getting a serious vibe from him. There was some brooding too, but that always seemed to come with the Ryan Atwood package. "Okay. Talk to Summer. I'll talk to Marissa."


	8. eight

Special dedication to Kelly, who requested spice and angst. I was just about to upload this chapter when I read your review. You read my mind!

**

            In the dark, Summer reached for her portable CD player and headphones. She turned the volume up until the dial couldn't go any further. In about an hour, she was going to meet Danny under the boardwalk. In about an hour, she was going to become permanently numb. The soft voice from her music lulled her to close her eyes. She fought for a moment before giving in to sleep.

**

            Marissa sat across from Luke in the booth, her mind a million miles away. She played with the straw in her soft drink, making sure to say an "Oh, yeah?" and an "Okay" every now and then so Luke wouldn't suspect she wasn't paying attention.

            "And then Joe throws me the ball and I start to run down the field and…"

            Luke's voice faded away as Marissa caught sight of Seth across the restaurant. He was alone. His dark curly hair was hidden under a black baseball cap. He didn't seem to notice her. For some reason that upset her.

            "Hey, Marissa," Luke said. "Are you listening to me?"

            She looked back at him. "Oh, yeah?"

            "Oh, yeah, what?"

            Marissa smiled. "I'm sorry, Luke. I've just been a little out of it."

            "Do you want a refill on your iced tea?" Luke asked.

            "No, I'm fine." She watched Seth take a sit at the counter out of the corner of her eye. "I'm going to the bathroom real quick."

            "I'll get the bill," Luke said.

            Marissa kissed him on the cheek before leaving. "Wait for me outside." She made her way towards Seth, tapping him on the shoulder for him to follow her. 

            In the back hallway, Marissa touched his baseball cap. "I didn't know you liked wearing hats."

            "I don't," he said. "I just heard that hat hair is in now, that's all." He took off the cap. "So, how are you doing?"

            "Better, thanks," she said, "and thanks for listening to me last night. It really meant a lot."

            "No problem."

            She stared at his eyes, at how they seemed to have a warm glow to them. Something she never really noticed before.

            "You know, Seth," she started to say.

            He waited for her to continue.

            "Never mind," she said. She turned to go, but paused, turning back to wrap her arms around him. "Thank you."

            Seth returned the unexpected hug, breathing in her flowery scent; it was not like Summer's strong vibrant fragrances. He pulled away from her and smiled.

            Marissa felt awkward all of a sudden, but she smiled back. She slid her hand down his arm and into his hand, which she gave a gentle squeeze before leaving the hallway.

**

            Summer woke up just in time to make it to the boardwalk. It was different here at night. More people were out and the air seemed to change from easy-going to energetic. Not Summer though. She was filled with discontent and chaos. She was looking forward to making it all stop.

            She pushed past the people on the boardwalk: pushing a tourist out of the way, breaking apart a hand-holding couple. They didn't understand that she had to be somewhere. They didn't understand that she had an appointment.

**

            Ryan stopped his bike at the sight of Summer running on the boardwalk. He watched her rush through crowds of people, pushing and fumbling through them. Wherever she was going, she wanted to get there fast. Curious, he followed her with his eyes until she seemed to become one with the crowd, but then, he saw her break away from the group and climb down the steps that lead under the boardwalk. No one ever went under there. Not unless you were a homeless person looking for a place to sleep or if you were looking to score some drugs.

            Drugs.

            Ryan ran to Summer.

**

            Summer waited. She checked her watch. Ten after eight. So maybe he was late. The wind blew hard against her. She zipped up her blue hooded jacket to shut out the coldness. She checked her watch again. Eleven after eight. He had to be coming. He just had to be.

            She approached a homeless man, who was munching away on an already half-eaten sandwich. 

            "I'm looking for someone," she said helplessly.

            The man ignored her, greedily devouring his meal.

            "Please…" Her eyes began to water. She became angry with herself for shedding tears. She was still feeling, still the weak person that she had come here as; someone she was hoping to leave underneath the boardwalk tonight.

            A hand touched her arm. She turned to see Ryan. She blinked and a few tears escaped from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. 

            "Go away," she said.

            "What are you doing down here?" he asked.

            She hated how he sounded sincere, like he really cared about her. She started to walk away from him.

            "What are you doing down here?" he asked again, following her. 

            "Leave me alone, Ryan." She fought back the tears again. "Just leave me alone."

            He continued to follow a few steps behind her. Soon, they were far from the crowds of homeless people and it was just them underneath the boardwalk. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore was the only noise that surrounded them. He looked at Summer again and realized she had stopped walking. He came up behind her, slowly making his way to her side.

            "What are you doing down here?" she asked, turning the tables on him.

            "I wanted to make sure you were all right," he said.

            They stood together, listening to the ocean until she spoke up.

            "I came here to meet a drug dealer." She laughed at her statement. "God, I'm so stupid. I should have known he wasn't going to meet me."

            "Why were meeting him?"

            "Duh, to get drugs." She lowered her eyes and her voice became soft. "I wanted to make it go away."

            "Make what go away?" Ryan asked carefully.

            "I don't know." She placed a hand on her chest. "I guess everything that's going on inside here."

            They were silent again for a moment.

            "My brother, Trey, was into drugs," he said.

            Summer looked up at him, surprised once again at how he was opening up to her.

            "Sometimes I would go with him to his corners and give out pot, pills, whatever was popular at the time," he said. "He lit up too, in our basement. He gave me my first joint, rolled it up and everything."

            "You must be proud of him," she said sarcastically.

            "I was." His eyes became distant as if recalling a memory. "I looked up to Trey. I wanted to be just like him, and now he's sitting in some jail cell, and I'm living the high life with Seth and his family. Do you think that's fair?"

            "Nothing is ever fair," she said. "If you want a winner, you need to have a loser."

            Ryan agreed with her silently.

            "I never should have come down here." She shivered from the cold. "I was looking for an easy way out. It was a mistake from the beginning." She looked at Ryan's face, how it seemed to be filled with burden, much like the one she was carrying inside. She reached for him and hugged him. "Thanks for looking out for me."

            He wrapped his arms around her frame tightly. He was suddenly aware of their closeness: how her breasts touched his chest, how her face was nestled in his neck, how his chin grazed the top of her soft hair. His senses seemed to go into overdrive. 

            They pulled away from each other, both acknowledging the intensity between them. He lowered his head and kissed her, slowly at first, testing, and then she responded. It was going to be different this time. Wherever they were going now, there was no turning back.

**

            How do you explain what happened underneath the boardwalk?

            How hard the wooden pillar was up against your back?

            How warm his hands were as they slid your skirt and panties down your legs?

            How his hot breath hit your skin like a gun shot?

            How do you explain the passion in his eyes as he unbuckled his belt—and the wanting and the needing that came from your own eyes as you wrapped your legs around his waist?

            How you do explain the pain and pleasure that came from him?

            How you bit down on your lip to prevent yourself from crying out?

            How he grabbed a handful of your hair and moaned with his head buried in your neck?

            How it became awfully silent as he pulled up his pants from his ankles while you adjusted your skirt?

            And when that was done, how do you explain the way he kissed you—a dance initiated by his tongue?

            Summer found the answer that night after her shower, despite still smelling like Ryan and the boardwalk.

            You don't have to explain anything if you don't tell anyone.


End file.
